Battered hearts
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Bonnie finds herself in an abusive relationship. To escape she goes to visit Elena and Stephan in Italy, hiding the reason she is there. Will a certain dark vampire be fooled so easily? Can his love heal her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay I know that I am still working on 2 other stories,and you are probably sick of me already lol, but this popped into my head and I had to start it, it's a little dark, and there is violence and other not so fun things involved… well in this chapter at least. Read review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie paced the living room floor of the small apartment.<p>

She glanced at the clock on the mantle noticing it was 2:00 in the morning.

_Where is he? _She thought.

He had never been home this late before.

She sighed as she took up pacing again.

It seemed as though he had been coming home later and later, always with the same excuse.

Saying he got caught up at work.

It wasn't always this way.

He used to hurry back excited to get home. To get home to her.

She smiled a little thinking back on the day she met him.

**~*~Flash back~*~ **

_Bonnie moved away from Fells Church to start university. She found a cute little apartment in L.A and was just unloading the last of the boxes._

_She struggled as she carried the heavy box filled with her belongings through the entrance of the apartment complex._

_The weight became too much to bear for her little body and she felt it slipping from her grip._

"_Careful." Said a deep voice, while taking the box from her hands._

_She looked up at the stranger in front of her. _

"_Thanks. I'm Bonnie." She introduced herself, holding her small hand out for him to shake._

_He chuckled. _

"_Nice to meet you Bonnie. I'm Eric, I would shake your hand but well…" He glanced down at the box that occupied his arms._

"_Right. Pardon my forgetfulness." She said blushing with embarrassment. _

"_I actually found it quite endearing." he smiled._

"_Well where to?"_

"_Appartment 1B"she answered_

"_Really? I'm in 2B"He stated._

_They walked to Bonnie's apartment, and set the box down in the front room._

"_Anymore boxes?" He asked._

"_Nope that was the last one. And thanks again."_

"_It was no trouble. I hope I am not being too forward, but would you like to go to dinner sometime?" _

"_I would love to." She smiled._

_They had dinner the night after and have been dating since._

_About a month into their relationship he surprised her by asking her to move in with him, to which she agreed. _

**~*~ End of flashback~*~ **

Bonnie was just about to give up and go to bed, when the front door swung open revealing a very drunk Eric as he stumbled into the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" he slurred busting into fits of laughter as he pulled her into a hug.

She pushed him off of her causing him to fall to the ground in his drunken state.

"Don't touch me Eric. It's 2 in the morning, and I have been waiting here worried for you and you show up like this." She waved her hand to gesture at the pathetic man on the ground.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, because you are not sleeping with me."

She stormed off to their bedroom and was about to slam the door when Eric stopped it pushing it back open roughly.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the angry expression on his face.

He grabbed her in a bruising grip slamming her hard into a wall.

"I will touch you whenever I want, you are mine to do with as I please!" He yelled shaking her harshly.

Bonnie almost gagged from the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.

She slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again." He growled through gritted teeth.

He threw her roughly down on the bed.

"You brought this on yourself!" he said grabbing a fistful of her hair.

He pounded his fists into her fragile body in a fit of rage.

She was sobbing now and when he stopped in a shaky whisper she said "Get out."

"What did you say?"

"I said get out!" She yelled this time, standing up.

He threw her once again onto the bed pinning her down with his body.

He ripped her clothes from her bruised and battered body, and violated her in the worse way possible. Rape.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up with the sunlight pouring into her bedroom window.<p>

She tried to get up but she was too sore to move.

She looked around frantically when she remembered what had happened the previous night, frightened that he would come back for more.

He wasn't there, no doubt he already left for work.

She gritted her teeth through the pain as she forced herself to get up, searching for her phone.

She paused as she passed the full length mirror, wincing as she took in the purple bruises that were scattered across her naked body.

When she found her phone, she dialed the number she knew so well.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elena, it's Bonnie."

"Hey Bonnie, how have you been? When are you going to come visit us in Italy? How's Eric?"

At the mention of his name she could no longer contain herself.

She broke down sobbing into the phone.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

"I just miss you is all." She lied.

"Elena, I was wondering if I could come visit you now actually. I have money for the ticket and I need to… I need a vacation."

"Oh Bonnie of course you can come, call me when your plane arrives. Oh I can't wait!" Elena squealed into the phone.

"Okay I will. And I can't wait to see you too. I will get packed right now."

"Okay. Bye Bon"

"Bye."

Bonnie packed her clothes as fast as she could in her condition.

She hopped into the shower scrubbing her skin raw, but she never seemed to get the dirty feeling off of her no matter how hard she scrubbed.

She got dressed and hopped in her car heading for the airport.

She knew she couldn't stay with Eric after what he did to her, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it again if she stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Florence Italy<strong> **at the Salvatore mansion~*~ **

Elena hung up the phone after talking with Bonnie.

She was excited to see her friend that she hadn't seen in a year now.

"You're in a good mood." Stephan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Bonnie's leaving to come visit us here." Elena explained.

"That's great news." Stephan said becoming excited himself.

Elena's smile fell from her face as she remembered the phone call and how bonnie started crying.

"What's wrong love?" Stephan asked concerned.

"I just have a feeling that she's keeping something from me."

"It will be okay love. I am sure she will tell you everything when she gets here." Stephan reassured.

"When who gets here?" A silky voice sounded behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay well I know it's sad =( poor Bonnie. Well let me know what you think so far… this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here goes chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews and favorites. =) Poor Bonnie huh? But at least I made her smart enough to get away from the idiot right? You know instead of making her one of those girls who stays…. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Read, review, PM whatever floats your boat **

**OH and it was brought to my attention that i have been spelling stefan's name wrong all this time in every story lol so from here on out it will be spelled correctly=) thanks for the heads up lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the abusive jerk Eric, so if you want to torture him please fill free to in reviews mu ah ha ha lol**

* * *

><p>"When who get's here?" A silky voice sounded behind them.<p>

"Bonnie is coming for a visit, and will be staying with us for a while Damon." Elena explained.

Elena pretended not to notice when his eyes lit up at the mention of Bonnies name.

"She will arrive this evening, actually so I better go prepare a room for her." She continued.

Stefan followed Elena upstairs to help her, leaving Damon alone in the parlor.

Damon was genuinly pleased to know that Bonnie was coming.

He hadn't seen her in at least a year, and was curioous to see how much she had changed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stretched her stiff legs as she departed the plane in Florence.<p>

She was grateful for the long flight since she could sit down and not move an aching muscle.

Before heading to baggage claims, she made a stop to the restroom to look over her appearance.

She applied more makeup to cover the bruise on her cheek.

It wasn't that she wanted to deceive her friends, she just knew that they would bombard her with question after question, when all she wanted to do was forget.

She knew she wouldn't forget though, no matter how hard she tried, every time she would look in the mirror at her bruised body she would relive that horrible night.

She quickly pushed the thoughts that were threatening to bring fresh tears to her eyes away and headed out to retrieve her luggage.

It was painful to walk let alone carry her bags, but she had to tough it up if she was going to pretend everything was normal.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled, running over to hug her friend.

Stefan and Damon quickly followed the excited blonde to greet Bonnie.

When Elena hugged Bonnie, she winced in pain, hoping no one noticed.

She saw Damon over Elena's shoulder look at her weird for a second, but his face changed to neutral so fast she wondered if it was her imagination.

"I missed you so much Elena." Bonnie faked a smile.

It was true that Bonnie missed her friend, she just couldn't form a genuine smile knowing she was keeping a secret from her.

Elena stepped back and Stefan took her place.

Once again causing her to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to squeeze you so tight." He apologized.

"I'm alright." She reassured.

"It's good to see you." He smiled.

"It's good to see you too." She said, forcing yet again another smile.

She felt guilty about letting Stefan think he hurt her.

Damon surprised her by stepping up to her wrapping his arms loosely around her in a hug.

He whispered in her ear."I know your hiding something Bonnie, and I will find out what it is. You might can fool my idiot brother and his ditzy girlfriend but you can't fool me."

Her eyes widened when he stepped back.

She looked at Elena and Stefan to see if they had heard, but they were still smiling so she knew they didn't.

She looked at Damon straight in the eye forcing an even bigger smile before quietly saying "Damon, I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is perfectly fine. I am perfectly

fine. Did you happen to drink too much black magic before you came?"

He took both of her bags in one hand before patting her back, knowing that she would no doubt react to the touch, only proving him right.

"Oh Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." He chuckled. He watched as she sure enough did wince every time his hand gently made contact.

He then shot her a knowing look.

She looked at him with pleading eyes silently begging him not to rat her out.

"Well I suppose we should head home." He said aloud.

She was grateful he didn't call attention to the fact that she was hiding something from her friends.

They walked out to the car that was awaiting them and got in after telling the driver where to go.

The ride to the mansion was filled with Elena's excited chatter, to which Bonnie mostly just nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>When they got to the house Damon once again took her bags taking them inside, while the others followed him.<p>

"I'll show you to your room." He smiled.

Bonnie gulped when she saw the huge staircase that she was expected to climb.

"Why, Bonnie is something wrong?" He asked with a grin.

"No, Everything's fine. Well lead the way." She asnwered in what she hoped was a calm tone.

Bonnie had to force herself not to grimace in pain as she climbed the stairs. She also had to force herself to walk up them at a normal pace, when her muscles were screaming at her to

stop this torture.

She almost sighed in relief when she reached the top, and was once again on flat surface.

Damon stopped in front of a room swinging the door open for her to enter.

Once she did, he quickly shut the door behind him and stepped closer to her.

"Now Bonnie, I have been patient and if you don't tell me what is wrong now, I have more unpleasant ways to find out." He said trying to stay calm.

"I told you ev-" She started.

"Don't you dare say everything's fine again. You were never a good liar and you aren't one now. And even if you were, your aura tells the truth. What happened to you Bonnie? What

happened that made your aura feel so defeated."

"Damon… I-I don't know what you're talking about. I am just tired from the plane ride here. I was too excited to sleep and now-"

"I warned you didn't I little bird? I gave you the chance to tell the truth and still you lie. Well you leave me no choice then." He said stepping closer to her.

She began to back away from him only to back into a wall, keeping her trapped.

He grabbed the hem of her sweater preparing to lift it and take it off.

"Damon Please…" She begged, no longer able to hold her tears in.

He didn't want to make her cry, it was almost painful to see, but still he acted like she hadn't spoken.

He lifted the sweater over her head apalled when he saw the bruises on her arms.

He then lifted her shirt over her head as well and gasped as he saw even more bruises scattered across her fair skin.

She began to sob now.

She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

She didn't want **him **to see her like this.

Damon's first reaction was anger, but he didn't want to scare Bonnie so instead he pulled her into his arms, careful not to put pressure on her battered body, and let her sob onto his

shoulder.

After a while she quieted down, and sniffled.

"Damon please don't tell Elena and Stefan. I-I don't want to talk about it right now."She pleaded.

"I won't tell them. However I do want you to tell me how this happened to you, when you are ready." He said softly.

She was about to protest but nodded her head instead knowing that protesting would get her nowhere with him.

"Now, you can't go around in sweaters all the time. It gets very hot here, and if you want to keep this… a secret, you will have to let me heal you."

"Okay." She said nervously knowing what he meant by 'heal'.

Damon quickly made a cut on his wrist and made Bonnie drink from the wound until her bruises disappeared.

"Thank you Damon." She whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet, remember you will tell me what happened one way or another."

"I know…Damon will you tell Elena and Stefan that I'm tired? I-I just need some time alone right now."

"Alright, I will."He surprised her by gently kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Though her outwardly Damon's blood healed her, inwardly she was still very much scarred and broken.

She changed into pajamas and lay down on the big bed in her room.

Her phone went off so she flipped it open seeing several missed calls and messages from Eric.

She threw the phone against the wall and rolled over, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Damon did as Bonnie asked and told his brother and Elena that Bonnie was sleeping.<p>

He knew that the Erin, or Eric guy did this to his little bird.

As much as he wanted to go rip the bastards throat out this second he would wait.

He wanted to wait until Bonnie told him herself what exactly happened to her.

Then he would rip his throat out, or cause him a slow painful death. He thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so theres chapter 2. I am not sure I love how this one came out, but I tried lol. Well my opinion isn't important yours is so let me know if it sucked or not lol. Thank you for reading.-Julie<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay here is chapter 3 =) Thank you for the lovely reviews! I know I wasn't able to update this one as quick as I have been, it's just my brother came for a visit from Texas and he is in the army so I don't get to see him much… anyways enjoy… hopefully lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the jerk Eric, though I should probably disown him lol**

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up the next morning she was greeted by an over excited Elena.<p>

"Oh Bonnie I am so glad you are up! I have so much planned for us to do today, first we will goshopping and then we're going to tour Italy, you'll love it here I just know it! It will be so

fun! Plus we will get a chance to catch up!"

Bonnie plastered on what she hoped was an excited smile for her friend.

She didn't want to disappoint her friend, but all she really felt like doing was to curl up in a ball and stay in bed for the rest of her life.

She tried to match Elena's excitement when she said "That sounds great."

Elena left her to get ready for the "exciting" day ahead of her.

She put in extra effort to get ready hoping if she looked like everything was great that no one would notice it was anything but.

She would act like the same old Bonnie that everyone loved and adored.

The problem was that she wasn't that girl anymore.

She was a broken girl.

A girl who had been through hell, and a girl who was depressed beyond belief.

But she wouldn't let anyone know this.

No she would put on a happy face and as long as everyone believed the façade she would be happy.

Right?

Maybe if she pretended it never happened it would go away.

As if to prove her wrong her discarded phone chimed signaling yet another message from Eric.

She threw the cursed phone out of the open window and out of her life.

_There now everything is perfect. _She thought.

She practiced smiling in front of a mirror until she felt it looked more natural, and then headed down stairs to meet Elena.

During the shopping trip she pretended that they were back in high school.

This seemed to work just fine so throughout the day she continued to pretend that everything was perfectly fine.

That she was perfectly fine.

This worked out great, until she was alone in her room.

When she was alone she had no one to play pretend with.

No one to fake a smile for.

She felt empty.

Numb.

So she was relieved when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." she called.

Damon casually walked in shutting the door behind him.

"You're not planning on going out in pajamas are you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Go out?"

"Well yes. I figure that you could use a proper tour of Florence with someone who actually knows what they're talking about. Besides there is nothing more beautiful than the Piazzale

Michelangelo under the setting sun."

She certainly didn't want to be left alone right now so she agreed to Damon's offer.

"Okay just let me get dressed."

Damon nodded and left the room to wait for her down stairs.

Bonnie chose a simple yet elegant black dress that floated just above her knees, paired with black pumps.

She ran a brush through her fiery locks and added a touch of makeup and she was ready.

Damon looked up as Bonnie descended the stairs.

"I stand corrected. There is ALMOST nothing more beautiful than the Piazzale Michelangelo beneath the setting sun."He said, causing her to blush.

He laced her arm and his and led her to his car.

When they arrived the sun was just beginning to set.

Bonnie gasped as they stood on the sumptuous terrace that overlooked Arno valley.

The sky which was painted in hues of orange, red, and purples, illuminated the ancient buildings below in an almost unnatural beauty.

After the sun set they took a walk through the gardens.

There were thousands of different varieties of flowers, the light breeze causing the different scents to mix;almost like a symphony of fragrance.

They sat down on a bench and Bonnie looked up at the stars.

Damon was captivated by Bonnie's beauty, as the moonlight almost made her pale skin glow, and her fiery hair a deeper crimson as it blew slightly in the breeze.

He was so caught up in the moment he found himself leaning closer to her.

She sensed his movement and turned to face him only to find his face inches from her own.

He crushed his lips to hers and her lips automatically responded.

How many times had she dreamt of this moment?

Of being with Damon?

When they broke apart she found that she had tears in her eyes.

She wanted to let herself love again, but she was afraid.

What Eric had done to her had taken a huge part of her soul and left a scared little girl in its place.

"Damon I-I can't" She stuttered and ran off.

She had no clue as to where she was going, she just knew she had to get away.

So she ran until her lungs felt like they were going to burst.

Her sight was blurred with tears as she wandered the crowded streets.

Yes long ago she had loved Damon, but he had always wanted Elena not sparing her a second glance.

So she moved and met Eric and eventually fell in love with him,and look where that got her.

Every man she ever loved had hurt her in one way or another whether it be physical or mental abuse.

She was beginning to think that love was just a cruel joke.

If that were true then why did others seem to find happiness?

Maybe she was just destined to never be loved.

Maybe she was meant to die old and alone.

Yes she was scarred beyond belief.

Eric had done that to her.

When he marred her body he marred her heart as well.

She was lost in her twisted thoughts when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her stopping

her from walking any further.

She allowed them to turn her around to face their owner and looked up into Damon's ebony orbs.

"I-" she began to appologize.

"Shhh. It's okay I know, everything's okay now." He comforted her.

He pulled her closer into a warm embrace, holding the sobbing girl he loved.

He knew she was afraid to let herself love, he didn't know exactly what had happened to her before she came to Italy, but he knew enough to know that that was the main reason she was

so… broken.

He walked them over to a secluded bench and sat down.

"Bonnie look at me please?" He asked once her sobbing quieted down.

She looked up in to his eyes.

"I know that you probably won't want to talk about it, but you just keeping it to yourself is only going to making healing take longer." He said softly.

She sighed.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it I'm sure Ele-"

"NO!" She said quickly.

"I mean no, Elena is my best friend but… if I tell her shes going to start scheming and she will definitely treat me different. The last thing I need is for every time she looks at me to see

pity in her eyes." Bonnie said in a more calm tone.

"I understand. But you need to talk to someone, like I said if you hold it in you wont be able to hea-"

She cut him off, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"Damon this isn't a physical wound that can heal and magically go away. What he did to me I-I am not sure if I can ever forget it." She sighed sadly.

"What happened little bird?" He urged her to go on.

Bonnie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before speaking again.

"I was waiting for him to come home. He was later than usual, and I was worried. Worried that something bad had happened to him. But when he came home he was drunk… and it made

me mad. He tried to hug me and I could smell the alcohol. It was so strong. So I pushed him away, I was furious that while I was worried sick about him he had been getting drunk at a

bar. I told him to sleep on the couch and went to the room. But as I was shutting the door he stopped it. He was so angry, he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall saying that I

was his and he could do whatever he pleased to me. Then he started hitting me and when he was done I told him to get out, but that only made him angrier and then he-he…"Bonnie was

sobbing yet again.

"What did he do Bonnie?" Damon knew that she needed to say it.

"He raped me…" She whispered.

"Oh little bird. I will never let anything hurt you again." He pulled her once more into his arms.

She sobbed once more until she fell asleep.

Once he arrived at the mansion, Damon carefully laid Bonnie on her bed and pulled the comforter over her.

He knew that it would take time but he had all the time in the world.

He would make Bonnie love again.

He would love her with everything he had.

And he would hurt the sick bastard who hurt his little bird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay a few things… it took me long to get this chapter done because I had few ideas but wanted it just right so I hope that the extra time it took made it turn out ok. Second thing is the place damon took bonnie is a real place in Florence… okay well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and read a review please. Come on you know you wanna click that button…..<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay well I decided to continue it anyways I was just having an Emo moment =) also thank you to all who favorited it and reviewed and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but loser Eric. **

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up the next morning she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.<p>

Though she was far from healed from what Eric had done to her she had to admit she felt better since she had told Damon.

He had been right, holding it all in did seem to make it worse.

She got up and quickly got dressed for the day.

She knew that if she didn't try at least to move on from that dark time in her life that she would never be whole again.

When she went down stairs she found Elena and Stefan at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Bonnie did you sleep well?" Stefan asked.

"Yes thank you." She replied.

"Bonnie I think you dropped this by accident." He said as he handed her the cell phone which she had thrown out of her window the previous morning.

Would she ever be rid of the cursed thing?

Just as she took it from him it began to ring.

Though she had told Damon what had happened she still wasn't ready to explain to Elena and Stefan.

So she flipped her phone open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, where are you! You leave without so much as a good bye? I come home from work and you and your clothes are missing? Why are you avoiding my calls?" Eric's voice said from the other line.

She was shocked.

Did he really have the audacity to ask her why she left and why she didn't want to talk to him?

"Hold on a moment Eric." She said.

She mouthed to her friends that she would be right back and slipped out the front door.

Once outside she put the phone back to her ear.

"How dare you Eric! How dare you think that you have the right to call me after what you did! Where I am is none of your concern. Don't bother calling me again because I won't pick up."

"I will find out where you are Bonnie, and you will come back to me-"

She hung up the phone not caring to hear anymore from him.

She was angry.

Angry that he thought he could talk to her, and angry for what he had done to her.

"Bonnie?"

"What!" She snapped unable to control her anger.

She immediately regretted it as soon as she saw the hurt in Elena's face.

"I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to snap at you. I-I just had an … unpleasant phone call." She said more gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked concerned.

"No, not really, what were you about to say?"

"I just was going to ask if you wanted to come to dinner tonight with Stefan Damon and I, of course we will be the only ones eating but still… Oh and we can go dress shopping."

"That sounds great Elena." And she meant it, she needed a distraction about now.

"Okay well we could go right now if you want?" Elena asked hopeful.

"Sure let me just get my purse."

Bonnie ran quickly upstairs to fetch her purse, when she hurried out of her room she ran smack dab into Damon.

Before she could fall he caught her in his arms.

Her breath caught at the intense gaze he gave her.

She was about to apologize for running into him when he spoke up.

"He called you?" He asked.

"Yes he did… but I told him I won't answer his calls anymore." She answered wondering how Damon knew about the call.

As if on cue her phone rang yet again.

She was about to reject the call when Damon snatched the phone from her and answered it.

" Do not call this phone again do you hear me!" Damon growled into the phone.

She could hear Eric's raging voice on the other line.

"As of this moment this phone is out of service." Damon said ignoring Eric's yelling.

Bonnie watched as he crushed the phone in his hands.

She was both relieved the phone was gone and also annoyed.

"Damon, now how will anyone else get a hold of me?" She asked.

"Well it's a good thing I got you this then." He said as he held out a bag.

Inside was a brand new phone and from the looks of it, it wasn't cheap.

"Damon I can't take this." She said as she tried to hand him the bag.

"You can and you will." He insisted.

She was about to protest again but he cut her off.

"Bonnie I will not be swayed. I think we both know how persistent I am when I want something." As he said this he looked her up and down.

She had a feeling he was no longer talking about the phone.

"Okay fine. But I have to go now Elena is waiting for me."

"I thought you would see things my way" He smirked.

* * *

><p>After Elena and Bonnie had found the perfect dresses for the dinner they went home and got ready.<p>

"How's everything going with Eric?" Elena asked once they were seated at the table in the posh restaurant.

Bonnie cringed when she said his name.

"Oh well, he… we got in a fight." Bonnie said not thinking of anything else to say that wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"Oh, Bon I am so sorry." Elena said sincerely.

"Don't be. We just didn't work out… I have a lot to do when I get back home. Like find an apartment and get my stuff out of his place." she sighed this much was true.

She had wanted to get away from him so bad that she had forgotten all that she would have to do once she got home.

"I could always accompany you to help you get your things." Damon offered.

"And you could always stay with us. We have more rooms than we know what to do with." Stefan added.

"That sounds good I don't really want to go there alone…" Bonnie didn't realize she had let her emotions get the better of her.

"Bonnie did Eric do something to you?" Elena asked concerned not missing the hint of fear in

Bonnie's voice.

She froze.

"I-well…" She began but Damon came to her rescue.

"Elena she is probably still upset from the… fight, and the last thing she wants to talk about that boy."

Bonnie knew he wanted to say something else by the way he said "that boy".

She shot him a grateful look.

"Your right Damon, Bonnie I am sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Elena, and Stefan yes I would like to stay with you guys for a while at least until I can find an apartment." Bonnie said.

"Stay as long as you like we are happy to have you here." Stefan smiled.

"It's good to be here." Bonnie said, and she meant it, being far away from Eric was very good.

She shuttered remembering how Eric had said he would find her.

He couldn't could he?

After dinner they all headed home.

* * *

><p>Bonnie quickly changed into pajama's and tried to fall asleep.<p>

No matter how hard she tried though she couldn't.

The phone call from Eric really had shaken her up, especially him saying he would find her.

She got out of bed and went down stairs to the living room.

She sat down on one of the plush sofas and stared into the flames of the open fire.

Bonnie was concentrating so hard on trying to forget her worries that she didn't hear when Damon approached.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked causing her to jump.

She quickly composed herself before answering.

"No I guess I just have too much on my mind." She answered still looking into the fire.

He sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You know he's going to pay for what he did to you right?" Damon said causing her to look at him.

She had no doubt in her mind about what he meant by "pay."

"Damon why are you helping me? I mean you didn't tell Elena and Stefan, and now you're willing to kill Eric? Why?" she asked.

He gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Because no one hurts my little bird. As for the other question it's not my place to tell them."

She rested her cheek into the palm of his hand.

He had been there so much for her in these past days that she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He lifted her face to meet his and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Damon I-" she started.

"Shh." He said placing a slender finger to her lips.

"I know you're not ready to love again just yet, but in time you will be and you will love me as I love you."

"Y-you love me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes little bird, I love you." He answered as he put an arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled into his embrace.

"Damon?" She asked suddenly sleepy.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I will be able to love again?" she whispered.

"In time you will and I will be right there hoping it will be for me." He answered.

"Damon, I've always loved you…but I am just scared."

"I know."

"But if-if we take it slow, I think- I mean I know I could love you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything you ask and it's yours."He answered.

"If I give you my heart, you have to promise to never break it." She yawned almost asleep by now.

Before she drifted off to sleep she heard his sweet promise.

"If you gave me your heart I would cherish it as it would be the greatest gift anyone could ask for. I would never let any harm near it and would guard it with my very life."

She felt a soft kiss on her forehead and then she fell asleep, her earlier worries forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so idk about this chapter i was in a rush because i wanted to give you guys at least something since i have been busy...well what did you think? I wonder what will happen next? And will there be an unexpected visitor soon? I guess we will have to wait and see =) love you guys and thank you for your support.<strong>

**-Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay first and foremost A huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers as well as those who have favorited this story. Secondly I have submitted the first chapter for the sequel to missing and it is called out for blood I hope you like it I am unsure if I did or not but I wrote it at like 2 a.m… and also I have uploaded chapter 12 for surrender of the heart… also I have started a new story as well called it's a love hate kind of thing… I wanted to give you guys a lot of stuff because I will be moving stuff today again as well as this week, so updates might not be as fast as I would love them to be…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and evil Eric.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie reluctantly opened her eyes in the morning.<p>

She was too comfortable and didn't want to wake up but she knew she had to eventually.

Despite the fact that she had fallen asleep on the sofa, she felt more rested than she had in a long time.

This probably had to do with the fact that Damon had held her through the night.

She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of anyone feeling safe in the arms of a dangerous vampire.

"Good morning little bird. What's so funny? " Damon asked pulling her closer to him.

"Oh nothing." She said trying to hold back another giggle.

"Well I must say you have the most beautiful laugh." He kissed her on her forehead.

She blushed.

She was surprised to find that even after the years they had been apart he could still make her blush.

"I think we should get dressed for the day, it is too nice of a day to waste in doors." Damon said as he pulled her to her feet.

"And where might we be going?" She asked curious.

"That my dear you will have to wait and see, I am hoping that by the end of the day you will fall in love with me because there is one place I am saving special for that occasion." His

answer only made her more curious.

" Well we will just have to see **if** you can make me love you then." She winked.

The flirtatious tone in her voice surprised both of them.

"you better get ready before I decide to convince you to love me in other ways." He said just as flirtatious.

She hurried up the stairs and got dressed in a pale green dress that hugged her tiny waist and floated just above her knees, and a pair of strappy silver heels.

When she descended the stairs she found Damon waiting for her.

"I was hoping to show you the beautiful sights of Florence, but nothing can compare to the beauty in front of me at this very moment." He said as he took her hand.

He brought her small hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

And she yet again blushed.

He then laced her arm through his and led her to his car.

* * *

><p>They spent the entire afternoon touring Florence as Damon explained every historical building and his experiences as a human.<p>

In the evening they walked in one of the many squares filled with shops, as they talked laughed and joked around.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel at ease with Damon.

He was just so charming, funny, and gorgeous.

She hadn't thought of Eric once the entire day.

As the sun began to set they stopped on the Ponte Vecchio, the oldest bridge in Florence.

Musicians played beautiful melodies on their classic guitars.

It was all just so beautiful that it left Bonnie breathless.

Damon turned Bonnie to face him and for the second time since her arrival in Florence he kissed her beneath the setting sun.

This time she didn't fight it, she couldn't if she wanted to.

When Damon kissed her she felt the pieces of her broken heart come together once again, welding into place and filled with the warmth of his love.

Damon pulled back his onyx eyes staring intently into hers.

He rested his forehead to hers never breaking his gaze into hers.

"So tell me little bird, do you love me?" He whispered causing a chill of delight to run down her spine.

"Yes, Damon I-I love you." She whispered back.

He then smiled.

It was a genuine smile instead of his signature smirk.

And it was beautiful, the way his eyes lit up.

She noticed he had dimples.

He just looked utterly gorgeous, even more so than usual.

"Well then it's good I brought you here." He said as he led her to a small shop that resided on the bridge.

Bonnie watched in wonder as Damon asked the shop owner something in Italian and handed him money.

She was confused when the shop owner handed Damon a padlock and key.

Damon then led her over to a wall that seemed to be filled with thousands of these padlocks.

She looked at him questioningly before he spoke.

"With this lock, I lock our love for all of eternity." He said as he added the lock to the collection amongst the others.

He then took her over to the side of the bridge and took her hand in his, the key to their lock in both of their hands and tossed it into the Arno river below them.

"Oh Damon I am not sure what that was, but it was just… beautiful." she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled lightly before explaining to her that it was custom that when a man finds a women he loves he makes it eternal by the lock and key ceremony.

She was speechless.

He was worried that maybe she had changed her mind about loving him when she didn't say anything.

His worries left him though when she jumped into his arms and kissed him with more passion than he ever could have imagined possible.

"I love you so much, and I honestly don't think I ever stopped, I was just… distracted." She breathed out against his now swollen lips.

"And I took far too long to wake up and realize my deep love of you." He said as he pulled her up matching the passion she had just shown him.

For the first time in a long time Bonnie was completely and blissfully happy.

She had Damon to thank for that.

All thoughts of Eric and what he had done were completely out of her mind as she just enjoyed the moment with Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay well firstly, the lock and key thing is a real thing that goes on in Florence and I thought it was so cute I couldn't resist adding it into this story. Secondly hmm I decided I will be a little nice and give you a little preview of the next chapter to come! Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! And I love you guys so much!-Julie<strong>

**~*~ PREVIEW~*~**

**Bonnie walked the small square filled with shops of all kinds, when an uneasy feeling came over her.**

**She felt as if someone were watching her, and whoever this was wasn't good.**

**Her heart sped up in fear as she began to walk faster.**

**When she rounded a corner she found herself in a small alleyway, and screamed when she felt someone grab her arm, spinning her around to face them.**

**Her eyes widened as she took in the face of the man who grabbed her. **

**~*~ End of preview~*~**

**OK so who do you think it is? And what will happen? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: okay first off of course thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, I am glad you liked the last chapter =) and secondly I didn't have time to really edit chap 2 of by blood and by darkness and noticed something copied and pasted its self into a sentence and I would like to apologize for that mistake… in other news I will be co-writer for a tvd story, not sure exactly when the first chapter will be out but I wanted to say thank you to ****Iluvyeachick**** for kindly asking me to be a part of her story =) anyways I will shut up now =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story itself all else belongs to the incredible L.J**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was extremely happy with Damon.<p>

She had spent the past week with him and with each day she found something new about him that she loved.

She almost felt as if part of her soul were missing when he told her that he would be gone today.

Bonnie hadn't realized how much she had depended on his presence until now, so she decided that she would go out to one of the squares today and do a little exploring in the little shops

that she had seen previously on an outing with Damon.

She would have asked Elena to come with her but she had plans with Stefan.

So she decided that a day alone in Florence might even do her some good if she was going to be staying here for a while.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked the small square filled with shops of all kinds, when an uneasy feeling came over her.<p>

She felt as if someone were watching her, and whoever this was wasn't good.

Her heart sped up in fear as she began to walk faster.

When she rounded a corner she found herself in a small alleyway, and screamed when she felt someone grab her arm, spinning her around to face them.

Her eyes widened as she took in the face of the man who grabbed her.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived to the mansion in the evening hoping to surprise Bonnie with the rest of her belongings from her small apartment in California.<p>

When he arrived he was surprised to find that she wasn't there.

He looked around the mansion and found that His brother and Elena were also missing.

He called the cell phone he had given to Bonnie and grew more and more anxious when she didn't pick up.

After numerous times of doing this he called Stefan's cell phone instead.

"Hello Damon." His brothers voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Where is she?" Damon asked to anxious to care about proper greetings.

"Huh? Oh Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Yes Bonnie you fool, who else would I care to know about?" He growled in frustration.

"Oh she went into one of the squares to go see the sights I think." Stefan answered ignoring his brother's temper.

Damon felt as though something wasn't right.

He snapped his cell shut and immediately set off to search the squares hoping that his feeling of unease was just him being over protective of his little bird.

* * *

><p>"Eric…" Bonnie whispered his name as she stared at him in disbelief.<p>

"I told you I would find you Bonnie. Did you think that you could just run off with some guy and leave

me so easily?" He spat through clenched teeth, squeezing her wrist painfully.

She remained quiet, too shocked and scared to say a word but this seemed to only anger him more.

"Answer me whore! Did you doubt me?" He yelled as he shook her roughly.

She found her voice as she grew angry at him.

"Let go Eric! It's over and you have no right to even speak to me after what you have done!" She tried to yank her wrist from his grasp but he only held on tighter.

He slapped her hard across her cheek with his free hand.

"It's not over until I say it's over. I am taking you home where you belong." He said as he started to drag her out of the alley way.

She kicked his leg hard causing him to free her wrist and began to run in the other direction in which he was trying to take her.

He caught up quickly and threw her to the ground by her hair before pinning her down with his weight.

"You have just made a big mistake bitch." He spat as he raised his fist about to punch her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came.

"No you are the one who has made the mistake you poor excuse for a human!" She heard the silky voice before she felt Eric's weight lifted off of her.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Damon had Eric by the throat and pinned to a wall.

His face was not the man she had grown to love but that of an enraged and very hungry vampire.

Eric's face was one of pure terror as he looked at the vampire before him.

Damon was about to rip into Eric's throat when Bonnie stopped him.

"No don't, I want him to live with what he has done dying would be too merciful to him." She said.

Damon's face quickly changed back as he looked at her shocked.

"Please?" She asked and he just couldn't say no.

"Alright I will let him live although I rather would like to give him a slow and torturous death for

him laying a hand on you." Damon finally released Eric's throat letting him to drop hard to the ground struggling to breath.

He started to get up to walk away when Damon grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I said I would let you live but that doesn't mean you won't pay for hitting the woman I love."

Damon snapped Eric's arm easily, smirking as he screamed in pain.

"Come my love. Let's go home." Damon said as he pulled Bonnie into his arms.

"You freak! Don't think this is over, because this is far from over! I will get Bonnie back and you

will pay for this!" Eric shouted at their retreating forms.

They ignored his yelling and continued to walk out of the alleyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so ya I know we all want Eric to die but I have reasons why I kept him alive… one being that if I just killed him off so easily and Bonnie and Damon just lived happily ever after the story would end and I didn't want that just yet… and two being an idea popped into my head while I was writing this and I decided he could be useful later.. so don't stake me just yet….<strong>

**Because of the lack of Eric dying, i have decided to give you another preview... let me know if you want one every chapter.**

**~*~ PREVIEW~*~**

**He knocked on the door of the worn down shack he had been instructed to go to.**

**He was wondering if he was even in the right place when the door creaked open reveiling a tall man who looked murderous by nature.**

_**perfect. **_**he thought as he stepped through the door. **

**He could only hope that they were as reliable as he had been told.**

**~*~ END OF PREVIEW~*~**

**Okay so it was small but who do you think it is? and what do you think they are up to?**

**R&R and let me know your thoughts cause i am not a vampire and can't read your mind =(**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello lovely readers, first off thank you to all who support my stories. You guys are as awesome as gelato(itallian ice cream if you haven't tried it you should)! Lol idk ya . well I am HOME! Yay lol but miss my lil sisters and parents already =( oh well will see them soon anyways so yay... again! The long awaited chapter 7 =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!(doesn't this get tiring? Oh well)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How did you manage this?" Bonnie asked as soon as she saw all of her belongings from California.<p>

"I have my ways." Damon smirked.

"Oh so you're going to be like that huh? Well I was going to give you a kiss but now…" She teased.

"Okay okay, if you must know I got in contact with an old friend and he retrieved and shipped it over. Now how about that kiss?" He pulled her close and captured her lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and short.

As much as Damon wanted to keep it going he had other things on his mind.

"Bonnie why did you stop me from killing that bastard? He hurt you and you let him live?"

She looked away.

The truth was she just wanted to forget about Eric and wished Damon hadn't brought him up.

"I-I'm not sure actually. I mean I was in love with the guy not too long ago. He was good to me until that night, I guess I just couldn't forget that part even if I can never forgive him for

what he did. Besides he is probably half way around the world right now after you vamped out on him."

He smirked for a moment remembering the poor excuse of a human's face full of fear.

But then he had to ask something that had been bothering him since the encounter.

"You're not still in love with that idiot are you?"

"No there is only one man that I love and he is standing right here." She reassured, pulling him closer to her.

"I was hoping you would say that." He growled softly in her ear.

He carried her to his room and set her gently down on top of the bed kissing her all the while.

He kissed her hungrily as he lay her beneath him.

She kissed him back matching his passion as her fingers entangled themselves in his soft raven colored hair.

He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck causing her to gasp in pleasure and surprise at the coolness of his soft lips against her flushed skin.

When his hand began to travel up her leg and reached her thigh it triggered something she didn't want to think of though.

That horrible night.

"Damon…" She whispered as she stopped his hand from moving any further.

He looked at her in confusion as he was sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She felt warm tears spring to her eyes as she sat up looking away from his confused stare.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered ashamed at herself for allowing what Eric had done to interfere with her and Damon.

He turned her face to look deep into her eyes, wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks with his thumb.

"Bonnie you don't need to apologize. I understand you aren't ready and I will not pressure you. When you are ready I will be too." He said softly trying to comfort her.

More tears began to fall making him once more confused.

"What's wrong little bird?" He asked gently.

"You are just so good to me and I can't even do this. I want to believe me I do, but I-I just I guess I am not as healed as I thought I was."

He pulled her close to his side firmly.

"It's okay. Like I said when you are ready I will be too. Take all the time you need to heal because I am not going anywhere." He reassured.

She simply nodded feeling more at ease as he gently ran his fingers through her crimson locks.

He lay her back down and lay next to her wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

They fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing of the potential danger that lie ahead for them.

* * *

><p>Eric walked down the narrow alleyways of Florence until he reached the place he had been looking for.<p>

He knocked on the door of the worn down shack he had been instructed to go to.

He was wondering if he was even in the right place when the door creaked open revealing a tall man who looked murderous by nature.

_perfect. _he thought as he stepped through the door.

He could only hope that they were as reliable as he had been told.

"What brings you to us?" The man who answered the door asked once Eric was inside the small building.

"I am here because of a leech problem." Eric answered steadily.

"And how do you know of such things?" the man questioned eyeing Eric suspiciously.

"I belong to an organization of slayer-hunters in Southern California… I have come here to Florence to take my girlfriend home only to find that she is being controlled by one of those

beasts."

It was true.

Eric was a hunter-slayer but he hadn't told Bonnie of this, wanting to give her as normal a life as he could.

"And what do you want from us? Surely you can take care of this yourself." The man stated mockingly.

"John leave the man alone, you know as well as I do that even the best of us need help from time to time." An exotic looking woman said as she stepped out of the shadows.

She had long silky dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders in very soft waves.

Her grey eyes seemed to be able to rip into your soul not missing a thing with their observant gaze.

"Only some of us… speaking of which, have you managed to track down your leech of a brother?" John asked the woman smirking at her.

Her stoic face twisted in an unreadable emotion for a second before once again becoming unreadable.

"You know as well as I do that he is no ordinary vampire. He was trained and raised by an original for Christ sakes. So don't you dare throw that in my face." She answered.

Her voice rang with an authority that could only mean she was the leader of this organization.

Eric cleared his throat loudly breaking up the glaring contest the two hunters before him were currently engaged in.

"So can you help me or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Fill me in on the details and we will go from there." The dark haired beauty answered.

"Well as I was telling this idiot over here, A leech is controlling my girlfriend and I want him dead. He attacked me last night so I am not in the best position to fight which is why I came

here."

"He let you live?" John asked surprised.

"Yes, but I will make sure he knows that that was the biggest mistake of his miserable existence." Eric answered as a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Do you know anything about this vampire?" The woman asked breaking him out of his gruesome thoughts of every possible way the leech could be killed.

"Not much. He's not an original but I would be a fool if I said he wasn't powerful. I am assuming that he resides here somewhere in Florence."

"if we don't know exactly where he resides how will we lure him out?" She asked as she arched a brow.

"Easy. With bait. He has interest in my girlfriend and wants to keep her as a minion of that I am sure." He said as he absent mindedly rubbed his bruised neck with the hand of his

uninjured arm.

"Okay sounds good. One less powerful vampire in the world can only be a good thing. You and John will take care of getting your girl and placing her somewhere suitable as bait. When

that is done I will check up on the progress, as of now I have… other matters to attend to." The woman said as she turned to leave.

She was stopped when Eric spoke up.

"I'm Eric by the way."

"Meredith." She said curtly before continuing on.

If she only knew that she had agreed to kidnap one of her old friends and use them for bait to kill her least favorite Salvatore brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so what did you think? Surprising? Lol it was for me… this story just has a mind of it's own… so R&amp;R and tell me your thoughts =)<strong>

**-Julie/Vampgurl2005**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Preview~*~<strong>

**Meredith walked into the small basement of the old cathedral that John and Eric had said the girl would be.**

**She flipped the light switch on and walked over to the shrouded figure that was tied to the chair in the center of the musty room.**

**She shouldn't care who this young woman was or what she looked like, but her intuition screamed at her that she had to know.**

**She pulled the shroud that covered the petite woman's face and hair off and let it flutter to the dust covered ground, gasping as she took in the sight of the unconscious woman before her.**

**~*~END OF PREVIEW~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers =) thank you for the comments and advice… I wanted to get this up last night but I fell asleep trying to figure out how to start this chapter…well I am glad that you guys liked the little twist in the story and now you see why it was important to keep the loser alive… well here goes chapter 8 and I really hope that I don't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing …**

* * *

><p>Meredith walked into the small basement of the old cathedral that John and Eric had said the girl would be.<p>

She flipped the light switch on and walked over to the shrouded figure that was tied to the chair in the center of the musty room.

She shouldn't care who this young woman was or what she looked like, but her intuition screamed at her that she had to know.

She pulled the shroud that covered the petite woman's face and hair off and let it flutter to the dust covered ground, gasping as she took in the sight of the unconscious woman before her.

This was bad.

Very bad.

Meredith Suelez who managed to stay calm in the most dangerous of situations was currently on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

She was overcome with both fear and guilt.

Fear because she knew she had to get Bonnie out of here without John or Eric knowing, and guilt because perhaps if she had kept in contact with her friend, she might have been able to prevent this from

happening in the first place.

But she didn't, and it was all because she had become so focused on tracking down her brother.

Hell, focused is too light a word to describe the long hours of tracking as well as the sleepless nights that reeked havoc upon her athletic body.

Living on coffee and scarce food did numbers on a person and Meredith was no exception, however she had such a strong drive to get to her brother Christian, that it put her worn out body into overdrive

and kept her going.

Yes focused was not the word at all to describe her hunt of Christian… Obsessed was more appropriate.

So obsessed, that she had shut out the outside world forgetting anything and everything that had once been important to her.

Well this was her wakeup call as well as her punishment.

She needed to get Bonnie out of here and fast.

But before she could even begin to formulate a plan the door to the dusty basement opened.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brothers were in the sitting room of the huge mansion that was their home, and they were pacing.<p>

It had been hours since Elena and Bonnie had left for 'girl bonding time' as they had called it.

They had promised to be back in time to get ready for the dinner that was planned.

It had been an hour passed the time of reservation at the restaurant and still they had not returned.

Damon had had enough of the pacing and and waiting and set off to search for the girls.

He grabbed the handle on the front door but before he could open it, it swung open itself revealing a very out of breath and distraught Elena.

Stefan was in front of her in an instant and she collapsed right into his arms.

Damon began cursing profusely in Italian when he realized that Bonnie hadn't come home with Elena, and that the state Elena was in meant nothing good had happened.

When Stefan laid Elena's limp form in the couch and a simple white piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

He picked it up immediately and read it.

"Damon… I think you should see this." He said as he held out the note.

Damon grabbed the piece of paper from his little brother and read it.

He crushed it in an angry fist and growled in an unnatural fury that only a vampire could manage.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up she was surprised to find herself in a dimly lit room.<p>

It was damp and musty and the walls seemed to be made entirely of concrete, completely bare of any windows.

She tried to move her body but found that she was tightly bound to a chair.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was that she and Elena had been walking home after their day out in Florence when they were attacked by two men.

One of which she recognized as Eric and the other a complete stranger.

She scanned the room frantically, afraid that Eric might be there.

A door opened and she held her breath waiting for whoever entered the room to show themselves.

Eric walked into the room followed by the man that had helped kidnap her and… Meredith?

She was about to call out to her when the dark haired girl sent her a look that warned her not to say anything.

So instead she looked to the man that had ruined her life time and time again.

"What do you want from me Eric?" She spat out.

He brought his face inches from hers and if her hands were free she would have surely smacked him.

"I want my girl back… and I can't exactly do that when she is being controlled by a leech now can I?"

"You're delusional if you think for a second I will take you back after everything you have done to me."

"He has really brainwashed you hasn't he? Well maybe when he is dead you will become more rational."

Bonnie's eyes widened at his words and she began to struggle.

She felt something stir within her that she had buried deep down inside of her so she could live a normal life.

Eric's threat of killing Damon had caused the magic with in her druid blood to spring to life.

It wasn't strong right at that moment because she had locked it away for so long, but she could feel it slowly growing…

Eric grabbed her face with his good hand and forced a kiss on her.

She used what little power she could muster at that moment to heat up her skin, burning Erics filthy lips and causing him to stagger back in fear of her.

"You little bitch! All this time you've been just as much of a freak as him? Well there's a new plan now… why take out one supernatural scum when you can take out 2 at once."

Eric stormed out of the basement followed by John leaving Meredith and Bonnie alone asthey heard the door slam shut.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I had no idea you were the girl Eric was talking about." Meredith apologized.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Meredith this isn't your fault. Eric is just a very sick jerk." Bonnie tried to comfort her friend.

"How are your powers feeling right about now? We have to get you out of here but with just us as humans they will over power us easily."

"I feel them regenerating… but it's happening slowly. I think if I just rest a while they will be strong again." Bonnie sighed feeling helpless.

"Okay rest up and then I will come back to check on you later… they just can't know I know you until we escape."

Bonnie nodded.

Meredith turned towards the door hating that she had to leave her friend in that awful place.

Before she reached the door she stopped and looked back at Bonnie.

"We will get you out of here… we will." Her voice was soothing and full of reassurance and calmed Bonnie down a little though she wasn't sure if Meredith was talking to her or herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey =) sorry I lagged on this chapter it was a little hard to write… I guess I started getting writers block, or just didn't know how to write it all down. I hope I didn't disappoint much… well R&amp;R and tell me your thoughts..<strong>

**Oh and I made a poll for you guys to decide between two possibilities for my story Surrender of the heart so go vote Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Preview ~*~<strong>

**The heat of the fire was becoming overwhelming.**

**Black smoke engulfed the entire cathedral making seeing impossible.**

**So she blindly crawled to where she hoped the exit was, her lungs about to explode from the unreleased pressure of holding her breath.**

**She finally had to release for fear of passing out.**

**Inhaling proved to hurt even worse than holding her breathe though as her lungs became filled with the defiled air tainted with ash and smoke.**

**~*~END of preview~*~**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello my lovely readers… well I have decided that I will mostly be updating this story and surrender of the heart since they are closest to being complete… =( I know its sad but I will have sequels in the works but I am not sure when I will start them… so each story will be left with a twist… I want to thank all of you who have supported these stories as well as those who have left comments for the last chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up when she heard the door of the basement open.<p>

"It's just me." Meredith's soothing voice reassured her.

"I feel much stronger now… I don't know why I ever even blocked out my powers to begin with." Bonnie said as her friend came into view.

"Well it's a good thing you did if you were living with Eric… You might not even be here if you hadn't."

Bonnie merely nodded.

"I will have plenty of questions once we get out of here… but we need to get you safe. You heard Eric, he wants you dead too now. The reason I needed you to have your powers ready is because outside of

those doors a whole organization is ready for a fight… it's not just Eric. They are waiting for Damon to show up for you."

Meredith cut the ropes that kept Bonnie confined to the chair.

"Are you ready?" She asked her friend.

"As ready as I can be…" Bonnie said as she stood up.

They walked out of the basement without a problem.

Bonnie was sure someone would have been guarding the door and was wondering why it was so easy when her unspoken question was answered.

There, lying on the ground next to the basement door were two men.

She looked over to Meredith arching one of her brows in question.

"They're not dead, they're just… taking a little nap." Meredith said with a straight face.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile, her friend never ceased to amaze her and she just realized how much she truly missed the dark haired girl beside her.

Three men came around the corner and stopped in their tracks looking first at Bonnie and Meredith and then to the two men unconscious on the ground.

One of them raised a radio up but before he could reach the person on the other line Meredith kicked the radio out of his hand.

He took a swing at Meredith but she easily dodged his flying fist and kneed him in his stomach before putting him in a sleeper hold, dropping his limp form before going for the second guy..

Bonnie was so amazed with Meredith's fighting skills that she didn't see the third guy come at her until he grabbed her.

She knew that she would be no good at fighting him off since she never had the training so she used her magic.

She concentrated solely on him willing her powers to give him the illusion that he was in excruciating pain.

He fell to his knees clutching his head in pain until he too was out cold.

In the time it had taken for Bonnie to disable her attacker Meredith had taken out the other guy.

"I'm impressed McCullough." Meredith smiled as she rejoined her friend.

Bonnie shrugged in nonchalance but couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her throat.

"Okay we have to get moving." Meredith said as they began to walk down the narrow hallway.

They stopped however when they reached the main entrance of the cathedral to find John and four other men waiting for them.

"I can't believe you actually betrayed us Meredith, did you honestly think you would get away with this?" John said as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Leaving her here I would be betraying myself as well as my best friend." Meredith said steadily.

Bonnie took in her elaborate surroundings.

This part of the cathedral was no doubt used to conduct several ceremonies such as weddings, baptisms, and other holy rituals… but today… today it would be a battle field, there was no telling who would

survive and who wouldn't but as four more hunter/slayers entered the room behind them the odds were clearly stacked against her and Meredith.

"You are a shame to your family as well as all who were breaded into the slayers we are today. You would befriend a supernatural being? As disappointed as I am I will let you live if you give the witch to

me." Johns voice rand with authority.

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the huge space causing everyone to search for the source.

"I am afraid that I can't let that happen." The silky voice said causing all eyes to fall on him as he dusted off the remnants of the ruined stained glass window he had just busted through.

Damon.

"And neither can I." Stefan said as he stepped up next to Bonnie and Meredith.

"Vampires…" John spat the word out as if it were the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted.

Damon joined the little group of friends and squeezed Bonnie's shoulder in reassurance.

Meredith had never been so relieved to see the Salvatore brothers in her life.

Yes even Damon.

She knew that she and Bonnie stood no chance at fighting off all of these slayers on their own… no matter how skilled she was at fighting.

She would be a fool to think otherwise.

"Get them." John commanded.

The slayers charged at them and just as Bonnie had predicted it turned into an all out battle.

Damon and Stefan used their strength to fight them off, ripping into throats and snapping necks when called for.

Meredith used her years of intense training to take down her attackers.

And Bonnie used her magic sending excruciating pain into their heads until they started to hemorrhage, being silenced forever more.

Each with their own effective technique, and they were the perfect team.

In fact they were so good that in minutes they had taken everyone down including John.

After catching their breath and letting the adrenaline that coursed through their bodies simmer down they finally headed for the exit.

Meredith and Stefan walked out first and before Bonnie could follow Damon stopped her.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and lowered his face to hers catching her lips with his own, kissing her with everything he had to give her.

When he finally pulled back Bonnie was once again out of breath, her face flushed from the kiss.

"Don't ever do that to me again I was so worried for you." He chided her.

She smiled warmly at him, he sounded so much like a worried parent whose kid had not checked in and had broken curfew.

"I didn't exactly have a choice you know… and besides why would I want to be away from the man that I want to spend the rest of eternity with?"

His eyes lit up as he took in what she was saying.

"You really mean that? You would give up your human life to be with me always?"

"I couldn't think of anything more worth dying for." She smiled at him.

He pulled her even closer to him and if he had been using all of his strength he probably would have crushed her.

"I can." A cold voice said just as she felt Damon go rigid in her arms.

He went limp and as he fell she saw the stake that protruded from his back and a smirking Eric in his place.

In all of the fighting they had forgotten about the one man who had started this whole ordeal in the first place.

Bonnie flung Eric against the wall with her powers before pulling the stake out of Damon.

She sighed in relief to see that he was alive but he was very weak and she had to get him out of here.

"Stefan." She called out the open door and he was at her side in an instant.

"Stefan get him out of here and get him some blood now!" She urged.

He looked like he was about to protest but gave in as he took in the sight of his brother.

Once they were safely out, she willed her powers not to let anyone in or out of the cathedral until she let up on the spell.

She then turned to Eric who was just getting back up from where she had thrown him.

"Oh Eric, I gave you a chance to leave unharmed and this is the way you repay me? You would think that you would have learned a little something about witches while you trained to slay the supernatural."

She stepped closer to him, her anger growing second by second.

Eric looked at her in fear as she stepped right in front of him, her eyes taking on a demonic red light as the room became hotter and hotter by the second.

That was when he smelled the smoke as he watched as small fires began to spring to life in the cathedral.

Still she stepped closet until she was toe to toe to him, an impossible breeze whipped her crimson locks around as she looked at him with so much anger.

He had never seen Bonnie look so angry and yet so beautiful.

But he was truly scared.

"You should know better than to mess with a witch, but more importantly you should have know better than to piss one off." Her tone was icy.

He felt an overwhelming pressure in his head, tasted the blood that he had coughed out, and the last thing he saw was the image of a very beautiful, very pissed off witch.

And then his miserable life was shattered as his soul was ripped from his body and pulled into the lonely world of the dead.

Once Bonnie was sure Eric was dead she composed herself enough to regain control of her senses.

First she felt the heat of the flames that engulfed the cathedral she was in, second the smoke began to overwhelm her burning lungs, and thirdly she heard the frantic banging on the door and shouts to be

let in.

The heat of the fire was becoming overwhelming.

Black smoke engulfed the entire cathedral making seeing impossible.

So she blindly crawled to where she hoped the exit was, her lungs about to explode from the unreleased pressure of holding her breath.

She finally had to release for fear of passing out.

Inhaling proved to hurt even worse than holding her breath though as her lungs became filled with the defiled air tainted with ash and smoke.

She felt her body grow weak and collapsed to the now ash covered floor.

Just when she had given up all hope she felt as someone lifted her into their arms and then the darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tons of stuff happened in this chapter… and I hope I didn't disappoint! So finally Eric is dead… will Bonnie be alright? And will Damon? And who saved her? I guess we will have to wait for next chapter to find out but if you guess right then I will confirm it in a PM so R&amp;R =) Oh and as I said most frequent updates will be from this story and surrender of the heart however I will of course update the others in no particular order… thank you for your support -Julie<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So here goes chapter 10! Thank you for all the reviews of last chapter! I am glad that you guys liked it… no one guessed right though lol and I didn't think anyone would as I have just decided to throw this person in on a whim…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story:<strong>

* * *

><p>Meredith had begun to beat on the large doors of the cathedral as soon as she smelt the smoke.<p>

She didn't know what was going on in there, but she knew that one of her best friends was still in the burning building and she was desperate to get her out.

Stefan who had been tending to his injured brother, came to see what was going on as soon as he had made sure Damon had enough human blood.

He was alarmed to see that the cathedral was on fire, and even more alarmed that Meredith who was usually calm and collected was beating the door frantically calling Bonnie's name.

They tried simply opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

They tried breaking through it but even Stefan's Vampire strength was no match for the door.

Damon, who was still healing came and joined them in their frantic struggles to get to Bonnie.

They wouldn't give up, no matter how long they had to abuse the stubborn door.

So it was a big shock when the door just swung open, allowing a thick cloud of smoke to escape the building.

They backed up when they saw a silhouette make their way towards them, still shrouded by the awful smoke making it hard to see who it was.

Meredith was the first to realize that it was a man and in his arms was an unconscious Bonnie.

She was about to rush up to him to thank him for saving her friend, but as soon as she caught sight of his face she froze up.

Her eyes widened as she took in the face of the familiar stranger before her.

He was the man she had spent numerous sleepless nights trying to track down…

The man she had come to Italy for, with every intent to kill.

She had never seen him yet she knew what he would look like…

He was her twin brother, Christian.

She had spent countless months trying to find him when he had found her all along.

He must have been following her, otherwise there was no way he would have been able to get to Bonnie.

Damon stepped up to him and took Bonnie from his arms into his own.

"I am guessing you two want to talk… You are welcome to stay at the Salvatore mansion Meredith, and you two can talk there if you wish." Damon spoke softly.

If Meredith hadn't been so shocked by her brother's sudden appearance she surely would have been shocked by Damon's polite behavior towards her, she numbly nodded and they all began the walk to the

mansion.

* * *

><p>Elena, who had nervously been pacing up a storm in the sitting room of the mansion, was relieved when the front door opened.<p>

She rushed over to the foyer and her relief quickly, changed to worry, shock and then confusion.

She was worried when she saw Stefan come in covered in blood followed by Damon who looked just as bad with an unconscious and soot covered Bonnie.

She was shocked when Meredith whom she hadn't seen or spoken to in ages walked through the door.

And she was confused when a man who definitely was the boy version of Meredith came to a stop just before the threshold.

When he made no move to enter she realized that he was a vampire.

"Come in." She muttered the magic words that would allow him to cross the threshold.

He complied and hesitantly stepped in.

She had so many questions and wanted the answers immediately.

Damon having read her mind spoke up.

"As much as I would love to play twenty questions, I am afraid I have more important things to tend to… I am taking Bonnie upstairs." He left the group and carried Bonnie to her room.

Elena was about to protest when Stefan took her in his arms.

"Damon's right love, it's been a long night I think we should get some rest. There will be plenty of time for questions in the morning." He said softly in her ear.

She nodded and reluctantly gave in.

Stefan then turned to Meredith and Christian.

"I will show you to your rooms and then you guys can catch up." He smiled hospitably at them.

They followed him and Elena upstairs.

* * *

><p>Bonnie began to stir when a bright light came on.<p>

Her throat and lungs were on fire from the smoke she had ingested.

"Damon?" She hoarsely whispered.

He was at her side in an instant dropping the towels he had in his hands and pulling her into his arms.

"Cara, never in my 500 years of existence, have I been as worried as I was tonight… I-I thought I lost you."His voice was choked up.

She pulled back to look at him, resting her hand on his cheek as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just when he staked you, I was so angry… I guess my anger is what caused the fire, but I killed him Damon… he will never be able to mess with us again."

"I still wish you would have let me kill him that night."

"I guess I had to do it, it was my battle to fight so I had to take care of it."

"I am just happy that you are safe and here with me."

"Me too. Though I would be happier if I was clean." She chuckled.

"Right. Well I brought you some towels. I will be in the room so if you need anything call me."

He turned to leave but she grabbed onto his hand stopping him in his tracks.

He looked down at their entwined hands and then back up at Bonnie question in his eyes.

"Or…Well I was thinking.. maybe you could stay? I mean you probably need a shower just as much as I do, and it would save hot water and-" He cut her off by pressing a cool slender finger to her lips.

"Okay, I will stay." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I bet you guys were surprised by who her savior was right? Okay so Bonnie is safe.. now leave a review and tell me if you want a sequel… I say there are about two more chapters to this story… so I need to know soon if you want a sequel or not so I can leave the ending open =) <strong>

******What to expect next chapter******

**Elena attacks the group with questions, Bonnie confesses about Eric, Chirstian's story… and that's all I can think of for now lol but it will be a lot anyways so remember R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sooo while writing this chapter I have decided to make it the last… I have in fact decided to make a sequel which will include a lot of Meredith/Christian in it as well as our favorite pairings… my accidental decision to include Christian has inspired me to want to write more of them so I guess we will have to see what happens whenever I start the sequel… I want to thank all of you who have supported this story and made it one of my greatest successes so far story wise anyways and I hope that when the sequel comes you will support it as well… what can I say, I don't think I would have written this far if it weren't for you and I am truly thankful to have such wonderful readers… so without further a due here is chapter 11… **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story…<strong>

* * *

><p>Meredith sat in awkward silence with her estranged brother.<p>

This was the man she had vowed to kill, and even hunted for the last couple of years, so it was strange that she found herself waiting for him to speak rather than staking him.

She had told herself that she could do it, kill the brother she hasn't seen since they were young… but now sitting here she wasn't so sure.

She didn't really trust him, he was a vampire after all and a product of Klaus at that…

She was conflicted and she hated that more than anything.

"Well, are you going to explain yourself?" She asked in annoyance when the silence became unbearable.

"Why dear sister, what is it you would like me to explain?" He smirked.

Was he toying with her?

"Why are you here for one… and answer the question or I will not hesitate to kill you." She said coolly.

"Can't a brother just want to meet his long lost sister?"

She rolled her eyes and leapt at him, the sharp edge of a stake looming dangerously above his chest aimed straight for his undead heart.

The humor in his face drained and was replaced by fear and anger.

"I warned you Christian, you may have been my brother at one time but the blood relation between us died when you did… when you became one of them." Her voice was venom at the end.

"You say that like I had a choice, like I wanted to become this-this monster. You know I was happy to find out I had a sister, but when I found out your number one goal in life was to kill me… well let's just

say I decided to keep my distance. Always watching from the shadows as you searched for me day and night… you should be thankful in fact that I had decided to keep tabs on you… your friend would have

died you know… if it weren't for me." He seemed sad for a moment, but all too soon his tone took on that arrogant lilt which would even annoy the great Damon Salvatore.

"Oh I am thankful that you saved Bonnie… and yes you may not have had a choice in what you are but that doesn't change the fact that you are one… a vampire raised from childhood by the spawn of hell

himself. How am I to know that your mind isn't just as twisted as Klaus?"

He pushed her lightly away from him and walked to the open window at the other side of the room.

"You don't… I will be watching dear sister." He said with a deadly smirk just before disappearing into the night.

Meredith wasn't sure what to make of any of this but she was sure that her life had taken an unexpected turn… and only time would tell what the next chapter in her life would be…

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up feeling content in Damon's arms.<p>

Believe it or not, the shower that they had shared had just been one of the many steps it took to mend her broken soul.

Of course they had enjoyed each other's bodies but in all honesty after the long day they had they were too tired to take it any further than that.

So they had fallen asleep and Damon hadn't released her for one moment during the night.

She looked up at him smiling that he was still asleep.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and slowly released his hold on her so she could get dressed for the day…

She had no doubts that Elena was most likely pacing up a storm in the sitting room, impatiently waiting for answers, and she wanted to get that over with quickly so she could just enjoy time with Damon.

She quickly got ready and closing the door quietly left the still sleeping Damon in the room while she prepared herself for the interrogation she knew waited downstairs for her.

As expected when she reached the sitting room a fidgeting Elena sprung up from her seat and rushed over to Bonnie… pulling her to sit in the room with the waiting Stefan and Meredith as well…

"Okay now you need to start from the beginning." Elena said before she even had a chance to take a breath.

Bonnie paused a moment trying to decide which beginning to start at… the one when Bonnie and Eric had become a happy couple, or the one where he had hurt her in so many ways…

She decided to start from the very beginning…

She took a deep calming breath before beginning.

"Well I will start from the day that I met Eric I guess…" she looked around as everyone nodded in agreement.

"When I arrived in L.A I had been looking for anything but love… but it found me none the less.

I was moving into my apartment and carrying a heavy box… just when the box was about to fall he caught it and took it from me. It happened to work out that he was living in the apartment next to mine…

Once my belongings were in the apartment he surprised me by asking me to dinner… I accepted and pretty soon one date turned to two… and as time went on we were in a serious relationship and he

moved his stuff to my apartment. We were unbelievably happy…" She trailed off a sad smile on her face as she remembered just how happy she had been with him.

The others stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.

"And then every night it seemed that he would come home later than the previous night… one of these nights I stayed up waiting for him… it was the latest that he had stayed gone and I was worried about

him. So when he came home drunk you can imagine how surprised and angry I was…"

She felt the warm tears spring to her eyes as she began to recount the night that had brought her here in the first place.

"We got in a fight… he hit me which he had never done before than…his fists kept coming and I was unable to break through to him through his drunken rage… you are probably wondering why I didn't use

my powers to protect myself… well I had wished for normalcy for so long even before meeting Eric.. so I suppressed them… after a while they just didn't come to me when I needed them… so he was able to

beat me. Then as soon as his fists stopped… he got a strange look in his eyes, he looked at me hungrily his eyes full of lust… He raped me that night.

The next morning while he was at work I called you Elena asking to visit… I am sorry for not telling you my intentions right away, it's just that it was so fresh and I needed to get away from him… of course I

had wanted to see you guys too…"

"Oh Bonnie. You don't have to explain yourself or apologize. I should be apologizing for not realizing something was wrong… but how did he find you here?" Elena asked as she pulled Bonnie into a tight hug.

"I think I can take it from here… You see Eric was a hunter/slayer like me. There are organizations of our kind located across the globe and we have many connections… we have much of the same equipment

you would find in the C.I.A or F.B.I making it easy to locate someone… I am assuming you had cell phone here well if he had any contact with you at all that would enable him to track you down within

seconds…" Meredith explained as the thers nodded.

"That reminds me… why are you in Italy Meredith?" Stefan asked.

"I was tracking my brother… well hunting him would be a more proper term."

"Where is your brother anyways? I never got to thank him for saving me." Bonnie looked around as if expecting him to materialize at that moment.

"He left… but I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of him." Meredith said as she gazed out the same window he had left from the previous night.

"Well… I am going to go see if Damon is awake." Bonnie excused herself.

* * *

><p>When she got to the room the bed was empty.<p>

"Looking for me?" a silky voice said from behind her.

She turned to him letting him pull her into the safety of his arms.

"You've been crying? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

She thought about his words carefully and when she finally answered she felt the truth to it.

"I have never been more okay than I am right now." She smiled.

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

She knew now that she was fully healed and ready to love Damon with all her heart, mind, body, and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this was the last chapter… but there will be an epilog leaving an open ending type of deal… it won't have our favorite characters in it but it will lead up to the sequel.. also I will include a quick summery for the sequel at the end of the epilog which I hope to have up by tonight… I decided to end it here for a few reasons… Eric is dead now… also Bonnie can finally get over what happened to her and we have the introductory to Christian… of course the sequel will hold drama in it and the epilog will explain that =) thank you again for your support and comments =) <strong>


	12. epilogsummery for sequel

**AN: So this is the epilog of this story… it's not long but will give some insight to what to expect in the sequel… also be sure to read the ending notes as I am going to include a short summery of what the sequel will be about.**

**Oh and for annonymous4now who has just begun to read this story… you were not harsh at all and I welcome constructive criticism just as much as praises =) I will tell you however that I have no beta to catch anything that I don't… not an excuse but a fact lol so I am really considering getting one but don't really know how to go about it… with that being said if anyone is a beta and would like to play a part in improving my stories please don't hesitate to PM me =) thank you! Or if you could suggest one maybe… that works too **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story =)<strong>

* * *

><p>Henry Sterling sat behind the big mahogany desk in his office.<p>

He was head of this organization of hunter/slayers in California and was waiting to hear from his son who was on a mission in Italy.

He was beginning to get a little worried because it had been several days and he had not received any news what so ever from his son, which was highly uncharacteristic of him.

When he had tried to contact the base in Florence no one answered which was very odd.

He brushed these thoughts off… surely they were all on a mission and no one was left out of it.

A knock sounded on the glass door of his office bringing him back to the present.

"Come in." He called out gruffly.

"Mr. Sterling…we have just received some news from the Florence organization." A scrawny man wearily said.

"Well, what is it I haven't all day." Mr. Sterling said impatiently.

"Well you see, a witch along with one of our own, and two vampires has taken out most of the group stationed there… I am sorry sir but your son Eric was among the casualties…"

Henry stayed silent for a moment taking in the fact that his son was dead.

He quickly pushed his feelings aside, bearing no sign of emotion of any kind before he spoke again.

"Don't be… Eric has died a noble death in the line of duty."

Though inside he was very much angry, outwardly he was calm and collected.

"Sir we have a list of names of those who might be involved in your son's demise… as well as other supernatural beings that are known to live within the area." The scrawny man handed Henry a list.

Henry gazed at the list for a moment in silence.

"What do we do now sir?" The scrawny man broke up the silence.

Henry crushed the paper in his hand before answering.

"I hear Italy is nice this time of year… Tell the crew to get their passports ready because it looks like we are going on a little vacation…" Henry smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yes I know short… and it had no characters that we love in it but now you see the trouble that will be in the sequel… anyways here is the summery as promised =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled for now…<strong>

-Bonnie and Damon are closer than ever…

-Meredith and Christian have a few run ins… though she promises to kill him can she bring herself to do it?

-Supernatural beings are being murdered causing the group to be on edge…

-will Christian prove himself to be an ally or is he too influenced from Klaus who raised him as a son…

Also we will get to hear more of Christian and how he lived with Klaus

So there will be lots of action, drama, angst and even happy moments galore!


End file.
